


ropeburns

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oh My God, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, im not proud, really short fic, short fic, srsly, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 23:</p><p>inspired by image</p><p>the reader is the trickster goddess.</p><p>***</p><p>i'm sorry today's fic is so short, but I was in a rush this morning to get to class and I thought this up on the fly (oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ropeburns

 

 

“my, my, darling... how did we end up here?” Loki teased weekly from his position.

 

You chuckled, tilting his chin and kissing him.

 

His long, thick, erect cock felt so hot in the palm on your hand as you slowly pumped, your lips never leaving his.

 

His hips bucked into your hand until you weren’t doing any of the work.

 

“you like this, don’t you?” you smirked as you pulled your lips off his, a whimper leaving his as you felt his cock twitch in your hand.

 

Your lips captured his in a heated kiss as he shot his cum across his arms and the ropes that bound him.

 

You snapped your fingers so the ropes were now binding you, his reddened limbs freed.

 

“my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at sammys_lover for updates of future fics and such! :3


End file.
